


Dark days ahead

by Kindred



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alpha Arthur, Alpha Gwaine (Merlin), Awesome Gwaine (Merlin), Caring Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Gwaine Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Hurt Merlin (Merlin), Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Merlin's Magic Revealed (Merlin), Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Merlin (Merlin), Pining Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Protective Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Protective Gwaine (Merlin), Uther Finds Out About Merlin's Magic (Merlin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:09:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22128910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: Uther finds out about Merlin's magic.
Relationships: Gwaine/Merlin (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 53
Kudos: 327





	1. Chapter 1

He was woken up by the noise of the guards falling, he watched as one guard’s sword scattered across the floor towards his cell. Merlin frowned as he pushed himself up and watched as a cloaked figure picks up the keys from the ground and walks over to the cell. “Arthur?” Merlin whispered as he watches the prince unlock the door.   
“We don’t have time for you to protest Merlin; Gaius potion will only keep them sleep for so long.” He whispered as he stepped into the cell and took the chains off the wizard’s wrists.   
“Your father will...”  
“I don’t care.” He told him as he cupped his face being careful of the cuts and bruises left behind by the guards. “I’m not scared of his punishments; I’m only scared of what he had planned for you.” He says as he leans in and presses his head to Merlin’s forehead. “Gwaine will take you away from here; go with him stay with him. Do whatever you need to survive and promises me you will not come back here until my father is dead.” 

Merlin closed his eyes trying not to cry as he felt the prince’s lips on his “Gwaine you found him?” He whispered to Arthur, the blonde smiled weakly   
“Wasn’t hard, Merlin please promises me you won’t come back until he’s dead?” The alpha asked again, as he looked back at the bright blue eyes of the warlock seeing the tears threatening to spill.  
“I promise.” He choked; Arthur kissed him again and then took his cloak off and warped it around Merlin shaky body, it had only been a couple of days since Merlin was arrested but he could see what the beta guards have done to him. He led Merlin to a tunnel that was hidden behind a portrait of Uther’s father and then took Merlin down it. 

It was long and Merlin is sure they have passed the castles walks by now as he could see light from the moon coming through boarded up exit. Once out of the damp stale air the omega let out a sigh feeling the wind on his skin. He turned his head to see how far they have walked and saw that the Camelot was indeed far away. He turned and saw Gwaine was stood by a horse. He smiled at Merlin as the warlock staggered over to him the dark-haired alpha caught warlock and held him close being careful of he injures “Oh god what has that madman done to you?” He asked Merlin could see the hate and anger in his eyes at every bruise and every cut left on Merlin’s body. He looks up to Arthur and stared at him “You sure I can’t kill the bastard?” He snarled, Arthur, handed the man a pouch filled with money and a letter.   
“I wish but if you were caught I wouldn’t want to think what would happen.” He sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair. “There should be enough there for you two to live off for a little while.” He tells them.   
“And the letter? Gwaine asked holding it up as Merlin curled into his side needing his support to stand.  
“My father has been known to hide coins encase of an attack on the family, the casket it there to help aid him if that ever happens. I think its needs to be put into better use.” He tells them, Merlin frowned at him and shook his head as he moved to towards Arthur.  
“You can’t...” He started to say but tripped up over his own stumbling feet back into the alpha prince’s arms. Arthur held him closing his eyes as he breathed in his scent for the last time.  
“I can, he has more than one gold casket hidden. I need my future queen to be taken care of this will keep you both set up for a long time.” He whispered as he kissed the top of Merlin’s head.  
“Queen?” He whispered as he looked back at the prince who just smiled as he ran his fingers through the omega’s hair.  
“You better be going, I have to make it look like the guards had fallen asleep at their spot.” Gwaine took Merlin back when the omega looked back at him,  
“Make it looks like...like they killed me.” Arthur frowned at him “The king will look for me if he thinks I escaped if there is blood in the cell...”  
“How am I ever going to survive without you?”  
“God knows you’re the thickest prince I’ve ever met.” Arthur laughed as he felt tears run down his cheeks.   
“I think I am.”

Gwaine helped Merlin onto the horse and listen to the omega whimper he could guess what the guards had done to him but he couldn’t look at his wounds until they were safe. He turned back to Arthur “I will take care of him.” He tells him. Arthur pulled the dark-haired alpha close to pat his back as he watches Merlin watching then.   
“I know you will and I know you love him as I do.” Gwaine nodded, as he took a step back climbed up behind Merlin on the horse.  
“I will try and not ruin him for you.” He jokes; Arthur lets out a weak chuckle and watched as they rode off into the darkness. He stood there for a moment just watching until he could see nothing he knows that Gwaine will take great care of Merlin he could even see them bond and have a couple of pups. He would understand if Merlin never wants to come back even if Uther dies. 

Arthur turns and heads back through the tune closing it up again and found that the unconscious guards have been moved to the chairs by the small table lit by lamplight. He saw Gaius stood waiting for him the old man smiled sadly he seemed to have aged a great deal over the last couple of day. “I need an animal, Gaius...”   
“Already taken care of you will be amazed to find how many people were willing to help.” The Beta said with a tired sigh, the alpha nodded and he looked at the scene before him, the guards were covered in blood as was the cell, Gaius had even created a long trail that left the cells after that who knows.   
“Good, let’s leave and we will never speak of this again.”   
“Yes, Prince Arthur.” They turned and left the dungeons and headed off towards their chambers.


	2. Chapter 2

Gwaine took Merlin to where he has been living, the only person who knew of it was Arthur and he could trust the alpha enough not tell the king. He needs time to take care of the omega sat in front of him, He looked down to see Merlin sleep he was worried as his wounds haven’t healed he knows his magic normally heals his wounds so why not now. He arrived just after sunrise to the inn and gently woke Merlin up the omega blinked up at him as the dark-haired alpha smiled at him. “Come on we will stay here for a little while.” 

He jumped off his horse and then helped Merlin down they walked inside and headed towards the back of the inn. No one paid them any mind it was normal for them to see Gwaine bring someone back. He placed Merlin on the bed and the knelt down and cupped his face being careful of the bruises “I’m worried about you? Why isn’t your magic isn’t healing you.” He whispers he tucked some of Merlin’s hair behind his ear.   
“I can’t heal myself my magic is needed elsewhere,” Merlin whispered as he took the alpha’s hand and put the larger hand on his stomach. Gwaine frowned wondering what the omega was meaning but then it becomes clear making him look up at the wizard with wide eyes.   
“Oh, Merlin.” He sighed “Is it his?” He asked, the omega nodded and then wiped away the tears from his eyes.  
“I don’t think Uther really know I am wizard he is only using it as an excuse because he caught me and Arthur...I think” He mumbled, “I need my magic to keep my pup alive.” He whispered as he looked back at the alpha.   
“It’s alright Merlin I will look after you in any way I can.” He kissed the top of his head “You and the pup.” He smiled “Lay down and rest I will get us some food.” 

He helped Merlin to lay down taking his boots off and covering him with a blanket, he watched the omega fall asleep quickly. Gwaine left quietly and went to find them something to eat and some clothes for Merlin. He found the owner of the inn “Hey Aggie do you have any of your good belly-filling stew? And spare clothes for my ...omega?” He asked as she smiled at her, the beta looked at him with a raised eyebrow.   
“Your omega? Don’t make me laugh.” She smiled at the alpha “Who is he really?” She asked Gwaine sighed as he leaned against the door.   
“Alright fine I will tell you, he and his mate were attacked by bandits, his mate was killed I brought him here to get better.”  
“Say no more I will get you what you need.” Gwaine kissed her cheek  
“Thanks, Aggie you’re the best.” He tells her as she pushes him away and walks off to get some bowls. 

Gwaine as he headed back to his room, he sees that Merlin was wake again and sat up in bed “Hey I brought Aggie’s belly-filling stew.” He smiled as he handed the omega a bowl “Think you can eat?” He asked.  
“Yeah, I think so, maybe a little.” He tells him as he starts to eat “Its good.” he whispered, they ate quietly until both bowls were empty. Merlin was shocked to see that he had eaten all of the stew Gwaine smiled as he took the bowl from him and placed t on a small table in the corner of the room.   
“Feel a little better?”He asked   
“A little, thank you.” He smiled weakly at him.   
“Aggie is getting you some clothes, I think for the time being let your hair grow out a bit more we need to make sure if Uther sends any knights out that they can’t recognise you.” Merlin nodded as he put this hand on his stomach rubbing it softly.  
“You think he would send Knight out to find me?”   
“Not if Arthur did as you asked, but we should be on the safe side. Once you feel better we will be on our way we can collect this gold casket and then we can get you a good home.” 

Merlin went back to sleep soon after eating with Gwaine to watch over him, but he soon found himself falling on the chair by the warlock’s bed. When he next wakes up in it was getting dark and Merlin wasn’t in the bed “Shit” he stands up and walks out the room and hears voices. He walks into the low glowing light to see Merlin talking to Aggie.   
“Oh, sleeping beauty is up.” The beta jokes   
“What’s going on?” Gwaine asked with a frown as he watched the older woman clean up the cuts on Merlin’s face.   
“I wanted water but you were sleeping and you have done so much for me already I didn’t want to wake you.” He smiled at him as he watched the beta take the bowl of water away.   
“I just panic when I woke up and found you gone.” He tells him as the alpha ran his fingers through Merlin’s hair watching the way he closed his eyes and tilt his head into his hand.   
“I don’t have much in the way clothes but these should fit you,” Aggie said coming back into the room, Merlin smiled as he took the small stack of clothes and held them close.   
“I better put these on.” He said as he disappeared back down the hallway, the alpha watches him for a moment before sighing and taking Merlin’s seat he rubbed his eyes as he looked up at the beta.  
“Thank you Aggie,” Gwaine said, she smiled at him and pats his shoulder.  
“You're smitten with him aren’t you?” She asked, Gwaine didn’t answer but just nodded and groaned as he put his hands into his head. “Then I don’t need to tell you to take care of him.”


	3. Chapter 3

6 months later...   
Uther didn’t call for a search of Merlin, he didn’t think the boy was alive not after finding the pooled blood in the cell and the blood on the guards. Others say they saw the two guards sneak out and dispose of the something in the old bodies carts. Others told him that they saw guards force the young warlock on O trader’s wagon he couldn’t get a straight answer so he ended the search week later. 

The only thing that has been bothering him is Arthur his behaviour towards him has been colder than ever. He rarely talks to him these, he takes food in his room he does his duties as a prince then goes back to moping in his chambers. Today he thought he has something will make Arthur happy as he strolled into his chambers to see him busy at his desk. “I have some wonderful news Princess Mithian is coming back, she has agreed to give you a second chanced...” He said waving the letter. Turning around Arthur looked at him with a dull look before standing up shaking his head.   
“Tell her not to bother.”   
“Arthur...”   
“I’m not going to marry her or any beta or omega you throw my way.” He growls as he walks out of his chambers to get away from his father. 

Blinking in at the empty pace looking at the spot where his son once stood, he turned and then chased after him “ARTHUR!” He snarled, making others in the corridor flinch at the King as he grabs his son’s shoulder and forced him to turn to him. “Arthur I’ve had enough of your behaviour! I have no idea what I have done to warrant this disgraceful behaviour but enough is enough. You will marry this princess have...”   
“No.”   
“What? I am your father I am King...”  
“And I am your son; you took the only thing I cared about.” He hissed as he turned to leave.   
“The warlock this is about that bloody boy?” Arthur stopped and turned “He was no good, evil throw and throw how many times do I have to yell you magic corrupts magic is...”  
“No Merlin was not corrupt or evil, you’re the only evil one here a plague across Camelot.” Again he turned and this time Uther didn’t stop him as his son turned the corner and out of sight.

Meanwhile  
Merlin and Gwaine were still living with Aggie, she wouldn’t let them move while Merlin was pregnant. Turns out she makes a good midwife and Merlin wasn’t going to leave that kind of security for no reason. So Gwaine helped out around the Inn using some of the gold they took to help fix the place up. Aggie was grateful because business was not great low and it tends to trail off during the cold months. 

Gwaine would work around the place fixing anything that is broken, making sure that firewood was stack and pile ready for the snow. Merlin helped where he could he hated not doing anything to help so he helped behind the bar severing drinks, the more time passed the more Merlin found himself staring Gwaine he found himself thinking of the alpha as his alpha. He felt guilty for thinking like this but he knew that omegas like him can have more than one mate; he is already mated to Arthur adding another bond won’t hurt the strongest bond.

One night as the snowstorm blew outside Merlin found himself waking up, he was finding it hard to sleep and he sighed and turned to see Gwaine was still wake. “Can’t sleep?” He asked as he turned over in bed to look at the alpha.   
“Hmmm.” He rumbled as he put the book down that he was reading in the candlelight. “Just not tired.” He smiles as he looks at Merlin seeing him curled up under the covers he does often wonder what the omega is thinking when he looks up at him like that.  
“I want to ask you something?” He says as he pushed himself up to his knees, the bed sheets fall to show Merlin’s round stomach. He was wearing one of Gwaine’s shirts that were still a little big on him, this image made the alpha want to growl and licks his lips but he had to catch himself he was finding it hard and hard to be around Merlin these days.  
“Okay? Is something wrong?” The alpha sat up more worried that something was wrong with the omega “Was it that man in the bar the other day?”   
“No no... Well, maybe something Arthur said got me thinking.” He smiled as he took the alpha’s hand and sighed as he kissed his hand. “Why haven’t you...? I mean you could… I know Arthur had said...”He smiled weakly.

Gwaine blinked in shock as he cupped Merlin’s face and pulled him closer pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. “Oh, I didn’t want to force it, Merlin.” He whispered, the omega tilted is head at him before climbing onto his lap to be closer. “Your Arthur’s mate...”  
“I’m a warlock omega we are built to have more than one mate, Arthur and I have a strong bond because he was first.” The alpha hummed as he placed his hand on Merlin’s bare tights letting them trail up under the shirt. “Arthur will understand.”  
“That princess will probably think that his pup is mine.” Merlin smiled weakly at him and shook his head.  
“If I can feel my child’s bond he should be able to feel it too.”


End file.
